The invention relates to a method of packaging an object, in particular a root ball (a clot of earth surrounding the roots) of a tree, shrub or plant; as well as to an apparatus for packaging an object with the use of this method.
It has so far been common practice to package the root balls of trees, shrubs or plants intended for transport and sale in jute, sheets of plastic or other packaging material. This packaging is done by hand, the root ball being placed on a piece of packaging material, whereupon the edges thereof are folded together above the root ball and are tied up. This way of packaging has the disadvantage of being particularly cumbersome and time-consuming.